Werewolf
A werewolf is a human/wolf hybrid. One can either be born a werewolf, or be bitten by a werewolf with Alpha powers. The transformation is more or less permanent upon midnight of a bitten werewolf's first moon or upon a born werewolf's birth. Transformation happens not only on the full moon, but also from intense emotion such as anger, fear, confusion, and arousal. A werewolf can also choose to wolf out, as displayed in a few episodes. Physical signs of werewolfism include yellow eyes that may flash in moments of those intense feelings, the transformation of the feet and hands into "paws", the tops of the ears growing and pointing, a lengthening and sharpening of the canine teeth into fangs, and conspicuous bodily hair growth. Hair growth occurs on top of the head, on the eyebrows, on the sides of the face, on the hands and arms, on the chest, on the feet, and probably the legs and back. Some werewolves, however, have less hair growth than others. Werewolf Lori had no hair on her cheeks, merely thicker eyebrows, and Stuart Dunleavy had Werewolf Pattern Baldness, which kept hair from growing on the top of his head. The Leader of the Syndicate had no conspicuous bodily hair growth at all. While studying Tommy for his book, Merton performs a series of evaluations, including an anal exam, and requests that Tommy to take his gown off for further studying. He puts all sorts of physical werewolf data in the book. His data is most likely limited in comparison to something, say, a member of the Syndicate might have at hand. A werewolf has superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and a superhuman appetite. Their senses are all heightened as well, and tracking scents is easy. Their hearing is also very sensitive. As seen in the fairytale The Three Little Pigs, they have enormous strength when blowing air out through their mouth. A werewolf is weak to silver. Contact with silver will sear a werewolf's flesh. Common weapons used against werewolves include silver cages and silver nitrate-filled guns. Intelligent Tim and Travis Eckert even used a high-pitched frequency that only a werewolf would be able to hear to get the Pleasantville Werewolf to fall right into their trap. Werewolves are also notoriously lactose intolerant. ;wolf out :To transform into werewolf form. Can happen in varying levels of degrees. ;de-wolf :To revert back to human form ;Alpha wolf :To have the power to create new werewolves through biting humans ;Wolf Fu :A method of fighting practiced by werewolves, apparently created by Warrior King Agustus Notes *Some werewolves are cannibals, while others are not. *Lycanthea is an island made up almost entirely of werewolves. *Most werewolves seem to be cocky, but not all of them are. *A werewolf's bite has the power to bring life back to the dead or almost-dead. *It takes very little stimulation to get some werewolves to wolf out, and a lot of stimulation for some. *A Cobiescu vampire eats werewolves. Born Werewolves *Gil *Princess Tristan *Warrior King Agustus Werewolves with Alpha Powers *Stuart Dunleavy *Thomas P. Dawkins *Werewolf Lori *Chuck Freeman *Werewolf Merton* Cures *'Wolfsbane' - before midnight of the first full moon *'Werewolf Antibodies' - a werewolf bites a human that has wolfsbane in their system. It is unknown whether the werewolf needs to be an Alpha or not. If not, Werewolf Merton may not necessarily be an Alpha wolf. *'Chemical Extraction' - the only instance shown of this is fatal Category:Monsters Category:Big Wolf/Franchise Category:MEDIAMASS Category:I SEE NO Category:I DON'T SEE NO Category:WEREWOLVES Category:WOLVES Category:Toonpedia Category:Frank welker Category:Brandon quinn Category:Lon chaney Category:Paul naschy Category:Jennifer hale Category:Mediamass